


I'm selfish, I'm obscene

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, POV Allison Reynolds, Pre-The King's Men, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Seeing Renee bleed, seeing her injured—this isn’t something Allison's going to justwatchanymore. This isn’t how a Fox plays the game.





	I'm selfish, I'm obscene

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Allison/Renee - sparkle.
> 
> I haven't read _The King's Men_ yet, so no spoilers for that, but **very minor spoilers** for the first two books.

Allison is barreling down towards Renee from the half-court line before the ball even touches ground again. It rolls listlessly away from the goal, no longer the object of desire as Renee whips off her helmet to reveal blood dripping from her nose down her chin.

The striker for the Breckenridge Jackals is backing away, racquet low. If he was moving against any other team, any other _goalkeeper_ , he’d be moving to score, ignoring the gout of blood coming from below Renee’s helmet from his too-high hit. A part of Allison wants to belittle him— _play the damned game and stop worrying about a little blood_. But that’s the old Allison, the one who already lost someone.

Seeing Renee bleed, seeing her injured—this isn’t something she’s going to just _watch_ anymore. This isn’t how a Fox plays the game.

She shoves at the striker hard, sending him reeling backwards, and raises her racquet with two hands. Behind her, Wymack is yelling. The crowd is going wild. She can’t see Andrew, but she knows he’s staring her down, _daring_ her.

Then she looks up at Renee. Renee’s hair is damp with sweat, dripping in oil-slick rainbow tendrils against her neck. Her eyes flit from Allison to the striker, and there’s so much good there, so much _ambition_ to be good. But this is Exy, so she nods and smiles, slow and sweet and devious, blood sparkling off the white of her teeth.

Allison smiles back and takes her first swing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Miike Snow's "Genghis Khan."


End file.
